zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Charity Stage Play
Every time we get in disguise or go on undercover missions I can´t help but realize you and I have good actor material in both of us However, we get better use for those skills today There´s a play I´m performing at with Finnick, Skye, and my dear Judy We´re helping out Bunnyburrow´s hospital for sick children To them, all the money we´ll earn with our new play will be given I still remember all the charity campaigns we did for them in the ZPD This is one of the first times Judy and I are doing it after getting married At the Carrot Days Festival, the play we will be doing is Snow White It´s a classic tale all the young mammals there will recognize Judy and I are already known and respected all across the little town I always love visiting this place with the fair bunny wife of my own Even though we´ve already settled down and left the force Both of us love participating charity events actively every once in a while We´re performing in the exact same tent you performed in your childhood Mammals all across the town have come, soon the place will be packed I like how you´re always willing to lend a helping paw to the little ones My honey bunny is not only blessed with bravery, but also kindness Music starts playing, and lights go out Everybody is at their places as our play is finally about to start Finnick and a few of Judy´s siblings do a great job as the seven little mammals overall For a grumpy little dwarf, my old buddy is just the perfect material Skye is amazing and fearsome as she performs as the evil queen She´s a natural in that role, despite being such a sweet and kind vixen I myself got the role of the dashing and noble prince Not complaining at all, even I don´t have that many scenes on the stage And of course, Snow White herself is played by my favorite bunny In her puffy sleeves, cape and dress, you look just lovely The little mammals watch in delight and excitement It´s great that our audience is enjoying every moment All the families love it as our tale is almost over My true love´s kiss awakens my bunny princess from her slumber Everybody applauds eagerly when the play finally ends It turns out this play is the most popular spot in this year´s Carrot Days The mammals at the hospital can be happy as they get their money When they need us again, me and my wife will volunteer gladly I thank and praise the talented actors Finnick and Skye When they leave, I carry you in my paws as we head towards home Judy, you are like a real princess at heart and you know it´s true I loved my role too, especially during the part when I got to kiss you Even though it´s just a fairy tale, I wouldn´t have minded if it was real Bringing you to my castle and living happily ever after, that would be wonderful Whether on stage or in real life, you are my sweetheart As we´re almost home, you too give me a kiss so sweet and soft I´m happy for the effort we put into our project today Can´t wait to do another charity stage play. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy